


Big Hero Six Preferences

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Moving these from my QuoteV to my Archive





	1. You First Meet

**Tadashi**  
You were new at San Fransokyo Institute and were setting up your lab. You got there early and no one was there yet so you had your door open with your light shining down the hallway as your music floated through the air.  
“Hello?” someone called as they knocked on the door.  
“Hello,” you said as you turned around and saw a handsome guy about twenty. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a navy baseball hat. His brown eyes smiled at you as your (e/c) orbs processed him.  
“You're the next student right? Uh… (y/n) (l/n)?” he asked as he stepped into your office.  
“Yeah,” you said as you turned your music off.  
“I’m Tadashi Hamada,” he said as he held his hand out to you. You placed your smaller one in his and he shook it.  
“You're in the lab next door?” you asked recognizing the name you saw on the door next door.  
“Yeah, if you ever need help don’t be afraid to come over,” he said.  
“Yeah and just shout if you need help too,” you said as he walked out of your lab.  
   
**Wasabi**  
You managed to quietly sneak into your new lab without any of the other students seeing you. Since you're very shy you didn’t like being noticed or around a large group of people. You were bringing in the last box to your private lab when you ran into a wall.  
“Oh! Sorry there,” a worried voice said as you were lifted off the ground. You looked up into two dark brown eyes and a trim beard.  
“I-it’s fine,” you whispered as you picked up your box.  
“I’m Wasabi,” he said with a light blush.  
“I-I’m (y/n),” you said quietly.  
“Do you need help with your lab?” he asked. You looked back at him and smiled.  
“S-sure,” you said as you both walked to your lab.  
   
**Honey Lemon**  
“Woah!” you yelped as you fell to the floor. Your legs were stuck together with some blue goo.  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” someone shouted as the sound of feet ran towards you.  
“My face hurts,” you groaned as someone helped you into a standing position. It was a beautiful blonde girl with large green eyes behind pink glasses.  
“Well it doesn’t look bruised, still looks good,” she said.  
“Well yours looks better,” you smirked. She blushed.  
“I-I’ll be right back with some tools to get you out,” she said before dashing down the hall.  
“Cool, I’ll stay here,” you shouted after her. You chuckled as she slipped a little, but you fell back on your face.  
   
**Hiro**  
You were at one of Yama’s bot fights about to go against him when he offered, but a boy about your age with brown eyes and black fluffy hair stepped up and did your sweet and innocent routine before you stepped into your new persona. He won a ton of cash before challenging Yama again.  
“I challenge!” you shouted before Yama got up to kick the boy’s ass.  
“Candy Apple?” he asked as you stepped up.  
“Step aside Yama,” you stated as you took his spot.  
“You're  _the_ Candy Apple?” the kid in front of you gawked.  
“You’ve heard of me; wonderful! Shall we fight? I have a new bot that I wanna try out,” you laughed.  
“After you,” he said as he put his money in the pot. You followed suit before tossing a black, shiny, metal apple with a silver leaf.  
He laughed before you pulled out a small clicker. His bot charged towards yours, but with a small click of a button your apple sprouted tentacles. They grabbed his bot and snapped them into nine pieces before the core popped out and crushed each piece to dust.  
“Nice match, sorry about your bot, but just looking at you…” you paused as you collected your money, “you’ll make an even better one.” You tossed him the cash he put in.  
“You won it,” he said.  
“I’ll take it back when you build a bot that gives me a real fight. Find me then,” you said with a wink before leaving.  
   
**GoGo**  
“Hey new girl!” someone shouted. You poked your head out of your lab and saw a girl working on a yellow bike was staring right at you.  
“My name’s (y/n),” you shouted back.  
“Well anyway, I’m going of a coffee run. You want anything?” she asked. You gave her your order, before reaching for your wallet.  
“Naw, it’s a first day gift,” she said as she walked out of the labs.  
(Sorry this one was so short, I kinda mind farted on this one)  
   
**Fred(Zilla)**  
Your parents forced you to go to a gala that one of their partners was hosting. You didn’t want to leave your studio or comics, but they made you come and hoped that you would find a rich boyfriend. They wanted you to be with a lawyer or a doctor or even a CEO, but you didn’t care. You just wanted someone who would connect with you and make you laugh.  
Now you were standing in the corner of the room fiddling with you necklace as another boring speech started. You rolled your eyes and blew a curl out of your face.  
“Hey nice Natasha Romanoff necklace,” someone next to you said. You looked over and saw a cute guy a little older than you with long sandy hair and sparking blue eyes.  
“You know Natasha Romanoff?” you asked as you turned to talk with him.  
“Yes and that the rest of your outfit is Asgardian inspired,” he smiled.  
“No one else noticed! They all think it’s Greek inspired,” you laughed.  
“Fred,” he said as he held out his hand.  
“(y/n),” you smiled as you shook his hand.


	2. What They Thought About You When They Met You (Their POV)

**Tadashi**  
When I heard the music when I walked up to my lab, but I didn’t know who was playing it. Following the noise, I saw a beautiful girl setting up the lab next to mine. She looked so free and laid back as her eyes sparkled when she found a new discovery in her boxes. She glowed with happiness when talked with me and a light blush formed when our hands met. I really wanted to get to know her better, but she seemed a little busy at the moment. Yet, that smile will never get out of my head.  
   
 **Wasabi**  
When I felt a small bump I knew someone ran into me, but I wasn’t expecting a pretty girl too! She was so tiny compared to me and extremely shy. I felt the need to protect her and make sure she never got hurt or dirty. Her blush was adorable and her small stutter and smile just about made me melt into a puddle as I walked with her to her lab.  
   
 **Honey Lemon**  
Wow, this girl is really pretty. I didn’t mean to stick her legs together, but I misfired and the blue ball bounced down out of the hallway. When I looked into the girl’s eyes, they drew me in and it was hard for me to look away. When she called me beautiful; I nearly died!  
   
 **Hiro**  
Wow,  _the_ Candy Apple wants to fight me! I knew that I had slim to no change of winning, but I wasn’t going down without a fight; even though it just turned into her bot pulverizing mine. When she winked at me at the end I knew I was in love!  
   
 **GoGo**  
The new girl was cute from when I saw her. I heard some of her sassy quips, but she acted kinda like Honey. I felt a strange feeling in my chest when her eyes met mine.  
   
 **Fred(Zilla)**  
I noticed the girl dressed somewhat in an Asgardian themed dress, but had the necklace of one of the most badass characters in my comics. I went up to her and if she thought I was crazy, I’d just add her to the list of girls who already think that. She surprised me when she started talking comic books with me. I fell in love and I fell hard for her.


	3. Your Second Meeting

**Tadashi**  
“OW!” you groaned as you tripped and scraped your knee.  
“Baymax, where are you going?” someone shouted. You try to get up and a soft balloon man helps.  
“I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted of your distress when you said ‘ow’,” he said.  
“Wow you're adorable,” you smiled.  
“On a scale of one to ten how is your pain?” he asked as a series of ten faces ranging pain.  
“Uh, three,” you said.  
“I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a small external abrasion on your left knee,” he said as a cartoon of a body showed on his tummy with a red mark on the left knee.  
“Alright,” you said just following along with the robot.  
“Please sit down as I disinfect and bandage your knee,” he said as he rolled your desk chair next to you. You sat down as Baymax tended you your leg.  
“Thank you,” you said when he finished.  
“You have been a good girl; have a lollypop,” he said as a blue lollypop was held in front of your face.  
“Thanks,” you smiled as you gladly took the sweet.  
“I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care,” he stated.  
“I am satisfied with my care Baymax,” you smiled as the robot walked away.  
“(y/n)!” Tadashi shouted as he ran into your office the opposite way that Baymax went.  
“Tadashi!” you shouted right back as you took your lollypop out of your mouth.  
“Where did Baymax go?!” he asked. You pointed and he ran off.  
“Funny,” you chuckled as you went back to your work.  
“Are you alright?” he panted as he ran back into your lab. You nodded.  
“Just scraped you knee,” you said as you lifted up the bandaged your knee.  
“And he worked fine?” Tadashi questioned as he kneeled got to examine the robot’s work.  
“Yep, but you should look into getting a better brand of candy,” you said as he got up.  
“Alright,” he chuckled before leaving your lab.  
   
 **Wasabi**  
“Hey (y/n)?” Wasabi asked as he opened your lab door.  
“What’s up?” you whispered as you turned to him.  
“I was wondering if I could work in your lab a bit in the quiet? It’s a bit hectic out there right now and I got a head ache,” he asked.  
“Sure, would you like an aspirin?” you asked. He nodded as you got the pills and a water bottle for him.  
“Thank you,” he smiled as you set them on a large clear space for him to work.  
“You're welcome,” you smiled as you moved back to your quiet work. You and Wasabi worked like a well-oiled machine. He knew your every move or what you needed so he would either hand them to you or move out of the way. You were the same with him. You two worked in tandem for another six hours before a blonde girl poked her head in.  
“Wasabi, we’re getting dinner, you wanna come?” she smiled. You hid your frown as you kept working.  
“I'm good thanks,” he said before she left. You smiled a little as you got back to work.  
   
 **Honey Lemon**  
You were walking past the tec labs again when you ran into someone.  
“Sorry!” you both said as the same time. Looking up you saw that it was the girl the stuck your legs together.  
“We really need to meet when it doesn’t involve me falling over,” you laughed as you both helped each other up.  
“Y-yeah,” she blushed as she looked away.  
“So, you never gave me your name the other day,” you said.  
“Oh, people just call me Honey Lemon,” she said.  
“(y/n),” you tossed in. she smiled and you both started to chat before a handsome guy called out to her.  
“Be right there Tadashi,” she responded.  
“I’ll see you around?” you said as she walked away.  
“Yeah,” she said before walking off with Tadashi.  
   
 **Hiro**  
“(y/n), get away from the suckers,” Tadashi scolded as you reached for the jar of candy.  
“But I want,” you pouted as you made grabby hands.  
“No, go steal one of Wasabi’s apples,” he said.  
“There are green apple suckers in there,” you pouted.  
“Go away,” he said as he tossed you over his shoulder and set you outside his door.  
“Humph,” you pouted as you walked away.  
“She destroyed my bot!” someone shouted. Poking your head out into the hallway, you saw the kid you fought a few nights ago.  
“Then maybe you should have built a better bot,” you muttered as you walked past.  
“What was that?” GoGo snapped causing you to free.  
“Nothing,” you smiled.  
“You know the bot that Hiro described sound an awfully lot like the one you were working on a few days ago,” she smirked.  
“What bot?” Hiro asked as he looked at you.  
“No bot, you stated as you played with the black metal bracelet on your arm.  
“Liar,” he pushed.  
“Steal me the candy jar from your brother and I might talk,” you said. Hiro then raced off and you smirked as you walked to your lab.  
   
 **GoGo**  
“Hey (y/n), the cafeteria gave me an extra bento box. You want it?” GoGo asked as she walked into your lab.  
“Sure, wanna eat with me?” you invited as you cleared some things to make a free table.  
“Nah, but maybe next time,” she said as she set the food on the table.  
“Alright, next time,” you said as she left.  
(Sorry, I just can’t really do GoGo, but I’m gonna keep trying)  
   
 **Fred(Zilla)**  
You were running out to the snack bar to grab a snack before the big football game.  
“Hurry up (y/n)!” you friends shouted to you as you ran.  
“Alright!” you shouted back. You turned your head to look at something and ending up running right into the school mascot.  
“Are you alright?!” he asked as he lifted you up.  
“Yeah I’m fine, but I think I knocked your head off,” you giggled as you picked up the green lizard’s head.  
“Oh, it’s fine,” he laughed as you turned to him.  
“Fred?” you asked as you looked at him.  
“Yeah?” the sandy haired boy responded.  
“It’s me (y/n) from the gala,” you said.  
“Oh! Comic girl,” he smiled.  
“Yeah,” you laughed.  
“(Y/N), HURRY UP!” your friend’s screamed.  
“I think you're needed,” he said.  
“Give me your arm,” you said as you pulled a pen out of your pocket.  
“Why?” he said as he did as you asked. You wrote your number on it.  
“We really need to hang out sometime,” you said before jogging over to your friends.


	4. When They Get Nervous Around You (Their POV)

**Tadashi**  
“Tadashi!” (y/n) shouted from her lab.  
“Yeah?” I said as I raced into her lab.  
“Little help?” she asked as she had her arms crossed so six wires wouldn’t touch.  
“Hook up what to what?” I chuckled as I stepped up to her.  
“Blue to green, yellow to blue, and rad to black,” she said. I couldn’t reach from next to her so I stepped up behind her with my chest pressed to her back. I reached over her and connected the wires before blushing and stepping back.  
“Thanks,” she chuckled as she turned around. Her hair was all over her face and I saw she was in a skirt than her normal shorts. She looked so beautiful with grease smudges on her cheeks and breathless smile on her face.  
“Tadashi?” she asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.  
“Wha?” I said as I snapped back to reality.  
“Wanna grab lunch? I’m starving,” she giggled.  
“S-sure!” I said as I tried walking backwards out of her lab.  
“Tadashi!” she yelped before I tripped and fell backward.  
“I’m fine,” I said as I tried again, but ran into a table.  
“Who put that there?” I muttered before leaving.  
   
 **Wasabi**  
“Thanks for the ride, Wasabi,” (y/n) said as she got into my car.  
“No prob-problem,” I stuttered at what she was wearing. Her shorts weren’t the shortest I've seen, but they showed a lot of her smooth, (s/c) legs.  
“You okay?” she asked as her large (e/c) orbs locked on my face.  
“Y-yeah,” I said as I kept my eyes on the road with my hands gripping the wheel hard.  
   
 **Honey Lemon**  
“Hey Honey Lemon,” she chirped as she walked up to me.  
“H-hey (y/n),” I said when I saw she was sweaty with her hair falling down in curls.  
“So whatcha up to?” she asked.  
“Just grabbing a coffee before going back to work; you?”  
“Working on my film project,” she said. It was my turn and I ordered, but so did (y/n). She paid before I could even pull out my wallet.  
“You didn’t have to do that!” I said as we waited for our orders.  
“Eh, I wanted to,” she smiled.  
“I’ll get it next time,” I sighed. Our orders came up and (y/n) grabbed them.  
“I’ll see you later?” she asked as her hand rested on my bare arm. Sparks flew over my skin as I blushed and nodded.  
   
 **Hiro**  
“Hey,” (y/n) said as she met me in the ally by the café.  
“H-hey,” I choked as I saw her in her tight clothes again. I tried to look cool and lean on the wall, but ended up falling on my face.  
“You're alright?” she asked as she helped me up.  
“That wasn’t supposed to happen. She smiled and looked down at her watch before gasping.  
“Come on we’re going to be late!” she gasped as she grabbed my hand and took off running with me. I blushed as he hand fit perfectly in mine.  
   
 **GoGo**

I walked into (y/n)’s lab and my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was covered head to toe in black oil. Her hair was in a messy braid. She wasn’t all dolled up like normal and was in a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. Grease was smudged over her face, arms, and legs as well as sweat, causing her clothes and hair to cling to her.  
“H-hey (y/n),” I stuttered.  
“Yeah?” she panted as she looked up at me.  
“I-I’m going to get c-coffee,” I stuttered.  
 _Woman up GoGo!_ I thought.  
“Alright, want me to go with you?” she asked.  
“If you want,” I shrugged.  
“Give me a couple minutes,” she smiled. I nodded and walked out to my lab.  
“You're blushing GoGo,” Tadashi said as he walked past.  
   
 **Fred(Zilla)**  
“Hey Freddie!” (y/n) laughed as she jumped on my back.  
“Hi (y/n),” I laughed as I put my hands under her smooth warm legs.  
“So how do?” she asked as she took off my hat and placed it on her hair.  
“Fine. H-how about a lunch?” I asked. I felt her place her head on my shoulder and smiled.  
“Sounds great,” she giggled. I smiled and carried her to a small café.


	5. They Ask You Out

**Tadashi**  
“Hello Baymax,” you smiled as the robot walked into your lab.  
“Hello (y/n). Tadashi said giving you this would make him better,” he said as he held a slip of paper out to you.  
“Oh?” you said as you read the note.  
\---You Okay Tadashi?---  
I’m about to die. I was watching (y/n) read the note I sent her though Baymax’s eyes. A large smile broke out over her face before she ran out of her lab.  
“Yes!” she shouted as she ran into mine and Hiro’s lab. I was about to turn from my tablet to face her, but she koala hugged my back. She smiled into my neck as she laughed.  
   
 **Wasabi**  
“Hey Wasabi,” you smiled as your friend entered your lab.  
“H-hi, I-I wanted to ask you s-something,” he stuttered. You smiled and sat on a counter.  
“I have something to ask you too,” you said as you crossed your legs.  
“You first?” he asked.  
“No you,” you insisted.  
“Together?” he suggested. You nodded. You counted to three before you both spoke.  
“Would you go out with me?” you both asked. (E/c) orbs met brown as both of you blushed.  
“Really?” he gawked. You blushed harder and nodded as your eyes focused on your shoes.  
“Yeah,” you whispered starting to retreat in your shell again.  
“That’s wonderful!” he laughed as he lifted you up into a hug. You squeaked before laughing and hugging him back.  
   
 **Honey Lemon**  
“Hey Honey Lemon,” you said as you sat down next to her at the outdoor table.  
“Hi… uummm… (y/n)?” she asked.  
“Yessum?” you sang as you leaned in.  
“Willyougooutwithme?” she rushed.  
“Of course,” you smiled.  
“Huh?” she asked.  
“Yes I’ll go out with you,” you smiled as you kissed her cheek causing her to blush.  
   
 **Hiro**  
“What did you want to show me Hiro?” you asked as Hiro led you into the empty hall where we held expositions and fairs.  
“You see, just stand here,” he said as he made me stand in front of a stage.  
“Alright Hiro, but- hey where are you going?!” you shouted after him as he ran up onto the stage. He put on a head band and a ton of micro bots swarmed around the hall and up onto the stage spelling:  **WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?**  
“Here,” he said tossing you the headband. You put it on and thought your response.  
 **YES!**  
   
 **GoGo (Her POV)**  
 _Woman up GoGo!_  
I’ve been pacing my lab for a few hours trying to go and ask (y/n) out. Yet, I’m still here pacing!  
“Hey GoGo?” her voice asked as she walked into my lab.  
“Y-yeah?” I asked as I whirled around.  
“Well, I was kinda wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” she asked with a blush.  
“Damn it! I was trying to ask you!” I groaned.  
“So yes?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” I chuckled before hugging her.  
   
 **Fred(Zilla)**  
“Hey Freddie. Why are you all dressed up?” you asked as you padded out of your room from your family’s mansion. Freddie was standing in your entrance hall all dressed up with a bundle of red roses.  
“Well I came to… uuhhh… ask you out?” he said. He then noticed what he said and dropped to one knee and held out the roses with both hands. You smiled and walked all the way to him and helped him to stand.  
“You didn’t have to get all dressed up for this,” you laughed as you hugged him.  
“So I should call off the fireworks?” he asked, but before you could answer loud booms came from outside. You both walked outside and you smiled as you leaned into Fred’s side.  
“So yes?” he asked. You nodded and kissed his cheek.


End file.
